BAU Prank War!
by cklksgrissom
Summary: Just a little fun of how Morgan and the whole team can spend their time pranking each other and getting revenge.


"So whose in guys?" Morgan looked around at his fellow BAU agents.

"I'm in Morgan." Spencer always loved playing pranks on others, just like Morgan did.

"I'm in Morgan, I love playing pranks on others and them 3 need pranks playing on them. Kate you in?"

"Sure, I'd love to be involved in playing a prank on Hotch. I'm in. Garcia?"

"Hell yeah, what do you wanna do my love?"

"Here's the plan. Hotch has a meeting in 10 minutes that lasts an hour. Got superglue here…."

"What about Rossi?"

"Easy, he's going to the same meeting. Got a whole bunch of fake spiders…"

"Matt?"

"Same meeting. Got superglue for him too…..J.J you do his. I'll do Hotch's, Kate, Spencer, you do Rossi. Garcia you have our backs and make sure we have enough warning if they come back early and we can all back each other up after okay?"

"Sure, time to have fun…."

"Hell yeah, time to start a prank war."

A minute later, their Unit Chief, Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, their Section Chief Mateo 'Matt' Cruz and the senior agent in the BAU team David Rossi came striding out of Aaron's office, heading for the bullpen doors.

"See you guys in an hour. No mischief okay?"

"Do we ever Hotch?"

"If I know Morgan, yeah. We'll be back in an hour. Got another boring meeting to attend. Matt, before we go in there, need to stop by the men's room okay?"

"Sure, need to go myself."

"Me too Aaron. See you guys later….."

"Sure have a good meeting…." They watched the 3 senior BAU members hurry out of the bullpen. They all waited whilst the 3 men went to a nearby men's room before heading upstairs in the elevator.

"We can't do Hotch's til probably 10 minutes before he comes back. Baby girl, you'd have to keep an eye out then. J.J you and Garcia go do Matt's desk now…."

"Sure….come on let's go have a little fun…."

"Kate, Spencer, get to work in Rossi's office…" Morgan opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a huge bag of fake spiders and handed them to Kate. Within half an hour, J.J, Garcia, Spencer and Kate had returned to the bullpen with huge smiles on their faces.

"How'd it go J.J?"

"Put it this way, nothing on his desk moves now…."

"Good one. Kate?"

"Spider's galore…all hidden…just Hotch's turn to go. Garcia hack into the cameras in the corridor upstairs to keep an eye out okay?"

"Sure…." Garcia opened her laptop and soon had the security camera live feed on her screen. 10 minutes before he was due back, Morgan sneaked into Hotch's office and was back at his desk in good time.

"So did you do it?"

"Yeah all over his chair."

Within 10 minutes, Dave and Hotch returned to the bullpen.

"How'd it go boss?"

"Boring and more boring Garcia. Anything happen here?"

"Nope just hanging out here for a while."

"I hope you guys are working…."

"Yeah course…." As Hotch and Dave headed into their respective offices, the others couldn't help but let out sniggers and smiles.

They soon heard a scream coming from Rossi's office followed by Rossi bellowing "MORGAN! WHAT THE HELL?"

"WASN'T ME ROSSI!"

Aaron meanwhile, hearing Dave, stood up quickly from chair but felt like he was stuck to the chair. He tried to pull himself up but heard his pants rip as he pulled himself away from the seat of the chair. He hurriedly sat back down.

"MORGAN!"

"WASN'T ME HOTCH!"

Matt then came racing into the bullpen "MORGAN WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DESK!"

"I haven't been near your desk Matt, honest!"

"Well nothing moves, at all!"

"Wasn't us, honest Matt!"

Meanwhile they kept hearing Dave shout as he found more fake spiders. Aaron quickly stood up but held his suit jacket around his waist. The whole back of his pants were torn off, exposing the backs of his legs and his underpants. He was so glad he'd bought a go bag with him as he stood up and, holding the suit jacket around his waist, hurried to close his door, locking it and pulling all the blinds in his room before hurrying to change into new suit pants before going to kill Morgan and getting housekeeping to come replace his chair.

"MORGAN! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SEAT NOW?" Aaron came storming out of his office, clearing wearing different suit pants than he'd been wearing when he went back into his office five minutes earlier, holding the suit pants he'd been wearing up in the air to show the whole back of them having been torn off.

"Wasn't me Hotch!"

"NOT ANOTHER ONE! MORGAN!"

"You too Aaron? Someone's superglued everything to my desk! And these lot just look guilty!"

"ANOTHER ONE! MORGAN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Sounds like he's still finding them Morgan…"

"What did you put in Dave's office guys?"

"Only fake spiders. A LOT of fake spiders…."

It took Dave most of that day to find every fake spider in his office. Aaron had to throw the torn pants away and get housekeeping to replace his office chair and Matt had to get housekeeping to come a scrape all the things off of his desk before he could use them. By the end of the day, all 3 of them vowed revenge on Morgan and the others. The prank war had started and now it was time for payback…


End file.
